


Genesis Autem Assertor

by The_Arcaz



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexuality, Demons, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My mind is a weird place, Other, Plot, Satanic Mischief, Sex, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, The Papa's are different types of little shits, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arcaz/pseuds/The_Arcaz
Summary: In the halls of the unholy church devoted to Satanic forces, lurks a creature that embodies the Morning Star's fall. A true creature of macabre and sin. They prefer the company of their Dark Majesty to others while they spend their time restoring things to the state of their creation. Yet, their days of solitary quiet are interrupted when a Nameless Ghoul asks for their help concerning the Papa's. Who knows if they will finally let someone in after being alone for decades.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Character(s), Papa Emeritus II/Original Character(s)/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus II/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus III/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Genesis Autem Assertor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. Made this out of the pure fact I wanted more Ghost with plot. I apologize if Tobias ever sees this. Stress makes me do weird things.

**Inceptus - The Beginning**

The sound of water splashing echoes down a stone filled corridor. Sounding as if an object was submerged with extensive pressure. It brings an eerie sound to the otherwise quiet environment. A huff of exertion comes after the echo, soon followed by a grunt. The source of the noise is a figure draped in black from head to toe. The only color seems to come from glowing, purple eyes, and the exposed portion of their face not covered by their ventilator. The figure, with no discernible sex, leans back to balance on their heels. Studying the handiwork before them. After a brief inspection, a hum of satisfaction escapes them. 

The figure reaches downward to remove a black glove from their left hand. Peeling it away to reveal an inhumane hand. Black scales cover pale almost grey skin. They follow along the skeletal structure of the hand wherein they then fade into grey. Eventually blending in with the skin. Where nails should be, there are sharp, golden claws. They have a slight curl but remain relatively straight. Deadly, yet beautiful. The unnatural looking hand reaches up to ruffle hair resembling charcoal. Similar to the skies of their Dark Majesty’s home.

A contented sigh escapes the figure. Their hand moving to coax the tension from their neck. A groan escapes them as sore muscles are given relief. This ritual of simple pleasure is interrupted by the unusual sound of another’s footsteps down the corridor. The figure freezes in surprise. No one typically comes down this way. As the footsteps come closer, the figure throws on the glove to hide the unique features of their hand. They resume a hunched over position in order to inspect the spot which used to contain an ancient blood stain.

They begin to add a restorative powder to the stone flooring, hoping to be ignored. Their hopes are dashed when the footsteps come to a stop a small distance away from their head. The figure deigns to ignore them unless their attention is called.

A clearing of a throat breaks the ambient silence. “Nadir(1). I need your attention please.” 

The named ‘Nadir’ slowly looks up. Their vibrant eyes peering through a curtain of their hair. They gently set down their tools before resting their hands on their muscled thighs. Nadir gazes up at the one they know as a nameless ghoul. Aether or Omega as the real world likes to call him. 

Nadir narrows their eyes at the ghoul, letting out a grunt. Omega shifts from the intensity of their gaze. It can be quite penetrating of the soul. “We need your help. Papa had an incident happen that, uh, requires your particular, er, skills.” The ghoul makes it as vague as possible. Otherwise there was a high chance Nadir would ignore him outright.

Silence fills the corridor for an almost agonizing moment. The nameless ghoul twitches their hand as if to grab something, but aborts the motion. The one known as Nadir cocks their head to the side in an almost intrigued manner. They study Omega for an intense moment. Thinking over the strange situation. In a swift, jerky movement they heave themselves onto their feet. With a brief wave of their hand, Nadir’s tools vanish to an unknown destination. 

Nadir swivels their body close to Omega. Uncomfortably close, they take a brief inhale to familiarize his scent. From the scent alone, they can guess at the situation. It fills them with dread of what it entails. With a resigned sigh, Nadir motions for the ghoul to lead the way. Omega seems to slump in relief at the other’s movements. He thought Nadir would tell him to fuck off after the last time. He spins around to lead them to their Papa. His tense body relaxing when the soft thumps of Nadir’s feet follow behind. Omega can only hope Papa doesn’t piss them off again.

\-----

At the arrival of the third Papa’s room, Nadir feels an increased dread at the task of entering. The aura emanating from the room is intensely sexualized. Something they tend to avoid when possible. They proceed to glower at the ghoul before them. Irritated with the coming troubles they will have to endure.

Omega swallows nervously. That glower has never meant anything good for him. He clears his throat before knocking on the door to announce their presence.

A stern, tenor calls out in response, “Enter.” It was not the voice of Emeritus III, but of his slightly older brother, Emeritus II.

Nadir’s irritated glare seems to darken even further. The last ‘incident’ they resolved involving those two was not pleasant. Even with them being unaware of the situation. This time it appears at least one of them is mentally aware. Omega hunches into himself from the intense gaze. He proceeds to open the door, motioning for Nadir to enter.

The situation they walk into involves the sight of a flushed, whimpering Terzo curled in a ball on his bed. Wherein Secondo is sitting in the corner looking very uncomfortable. His claws have pierced through his gloves, scratching grooves into the wooden arm rests of his chair.

Nadir, in the blink of an eye, slams the door shut while yanking Omega into the room. They rest their head against the door, body coiled tight. Their own claws threaten to break through their gloves. The scent of the room is overpowering. It causes an animalistic urge to shudder through their body. Their back seeming to ripple as a result.

A growl sounds out from behind them. **_"Nadir."_ **

Air hisses through their teeth in response. They whip around. Their eyes immediately locking with the mismatched eyes of their prey. Faintly, Nadir registers Omega saying something along the lines of, “Oh shit,” but they are too locked on to care. They see the Secondo lift his lip in a bearing of aggression. His sharpened incisors revealed to their purple gaze. This simple act causes Nadir to snap.

They lunge. The eyes of their prey widen in disbelief just before their bodies collide. Gravity takes control as the chair topples backwards. Its occupant letting out a choked grunt. They land with Nadir’s hand clenched around Secondo’s throat. Their eyes glaring down at him, demanding submission. Secondo rumbles in displeasure, but makes no move to release himself from Nadir’s grip. Nadir growls in return. Making sure their silent message is understood.

Secondo bares his neck in silent understanding. Letting out a breathless, “Sei bello(2).” 

Nadir releases Secondo’s throat in acceptance of the submission. Ignoring how the endearment makes their cheeks heat up. With an exhale of exasperation, they lean back onto their heels. In the process, Secondo’s arousal makes itself known against their lower back. Nadir glances down at him in aghast.

A rumble of laughter escapes Secondo at their expression. It cuts off with a groan as another heatwave of almost painful desire racks through his body. Nadir bows their head in concern. That reaction was usually only seen during the Emeritus bloodlines heat. They rest their dominant hand against Secondo’s face. Cradling his cheek with their palm. 

He nuzzles into the cool leather, letting out a sigh of relief. “Fratello(3) and I seem to be adversely affected by a ritual gone wrong. He took the brunt of it.” A soft groan escapes him. His mismatched, unfocused gaze connects with purple orbs. “With the suddenness of the heat, we could not proceed as we normally do when it comes.” 

In the pause after Secondo’s words, a high pitch keen is heard from the bed. Nadir grits their teeth at the sound. Their body reacting to another being in such desperate need. They push away from Secondo, knowing that he is not as intensely affected by the forced heat as Terzo appears to be. 

Secondo lets out a mixture between a whine and a growl the moment he loses contact with Nadir. He leers after them, watching as they lurch towards the bed in an almost instinctive manner. Somewhere, something inside him perks up at the unusual behavior coming from them. It drifts away for later thought as another heatwave causes him to roll off the chair onto his side.

Nadir glances back at the movement before focusing back on Terzo. They crawl onto the bed, half of their body now hovering over the youngest Emeritus. A green eye blearily, gazes up at Nadir. The eye slides shut in pain. Another whimper leaves Terzo as he begins to shiver. Nadir rumbles deep in their throat, letting out a low purr in order to calm him down. It seems to work as his body relaxes ever so slightly to the comforting sound. Nadir brushes a hand against Terzo’s sweaty forehead, checking his temperature. Heat seeps through the thick leather of their glove. 

A noise distracts Nadir from their focus on Terzo. Their head snaps up, zeroing in on the now frozen ghoul. They hiss in irritation. Nadir opens their jaw to snap at him, but takes a moment to pause. Letting out a hum, they reconsider the situation. As things are it is best to remove the ghoul from the situation. They have something Omega can do to achieve that before things get too precarious. It is actually quite necessary for him to accomplish the task. With a flick of their wrist, a list blinks into existence. 

They crook a finger at the ghoul, giving a non-verbal order. Omega cautiously approaches, wary of the restrained anger he notices in their eyes. Nadir chirps and clicks at him in the ghoulish language. Thrusting the paper forward for him to take.  _ ‘Take this. Get these items. Be careful, do not rush.’ _

Nadir huffs in exasperation when the ghoul finally heeds their words. The ghoul breaks out of being stunned motionless, retrieving the list from their grip. Then Omega disappeared as ghoul’s prefer to do. Nadir returns their attention to Terzo. Only to find he was full on facing them. His white eye is shining from the intenseness of his heat. There is awareness there that Nadir does not typically see when they treat Terzo’s heat. 

“Ghuleh, help me find relief.” He purrs out the words in a soft rasp. His clawed hand, bare of any gloves, reaches up to grasp the side of Nadir’s face. Hovering over the ventilators clasp.

In delayed realization, Nadir grabs at Terzo’s arm. They frantically yank it away from their face, and pin the arm down. Regretfully, they were too late. Terzo had gotten the clasp released just before his arm was jerked away. Their body tenses as the scent of the room becomes unfiltered. Nadir growls at having their face exposed to Terzo’s view. Their lips curling in distaste from his actions.

The youngest Emeritus ignores the growl, focusing on the features exposed to him. Soft grey lips, a straight, pointed nose, and elfin ears. His gaze traces over sharp cheekbones covered in archaic script that travels down to an equally as sharp jaw. Terzo traces their lip with his thumb. Again, ignoring the rumbling growls escaping from Nadir as the little shit he is. With arousal burning in his eyes, he shoves his clawed thumb into their mouth. His skin is nicked by a sharp fang. In feral glee, Terzo shoves his thumb further into Nadir’s mouth. Pressing the bloody appendage into their tongue.

Nadir lets out a choked noise, almost gagging out of surprise. They grasp at Terzo’s arm with bruising force. Irritated at him for trying to initiate a blood lust in them. They rip his hand out of their mouth, pinning it to the bedside like the other one. They bare their fangs at Terzo in warning.

Terzo simply gives a lustful grin in return. His half-lidded gaze following the trail of bloody drool down Nadir’s chin. “Let your base desires be free, ghuleh. Let me fuck you.” His voice turns into a raspy growl at the end. He shifts a knee up to nudge Nadir’s groin. Hoping to entice them.

His eyes widen in surprise at what he finds there. “Ah, it is the male body today. Perhaps it is you who should be doing the fucking?” In surprising agility, Terzo wraps his legs around Nadir’s waist. Pulling them closer to the point both of their groins make contact. Terzo grinds upward in search of relief. Letting out a groan at the sensation.

Nadir lets out a hiss at the movement. Their head burrowing down into the bed sheets just above Terzo’s shoulder. They let out another growl which cuts off with a gasp. A heavy weight pushes down onto their back. Terzo releases a soft groan at the extra pressure added to his groin.

Secondo rasps into their ear, “Don’t mind if I join, caro mio(4).” He nips at their neck, smirking at the tremor it sends through Nadir’s body. His hands roam Nadir’s body, feeling and groping firm muscle. His right hand slowly trails upward to grasp Nadir’s throat. They have begun to growl again. The hand tightens. “Let us see you, hmm?” Secondo leans backwards, bringing Nadir with him. 

They are forced to release Terzo’s wrists, but his legs remain latched onto their waist. He runs a clawed hand through his hair. His chest rising and falling rapidly. Terzo licks his lips at the sight of a flushed Nadir. “You simply look ravishing, tesoro(5). Let us ravish you, yes? Or perhaps ravish us?” He brings up a hand to brush up against Nadir’s groin. Rubbing them through their pants. 

Nadir lets out a low groan mixed with a growl. Their hands latching onto Secondo’s thighs located on either side of them. Secondo’s grip on their throat has loosened to caress Nadir’s sides and chests. He thrusts up against them, causing them to jerk a little. He groans into their ear. “Speak your desires, caro(6).” 

Trapped between the two brothers there is not much Nadir can do. They toss their head back in exasperation. Staring down at the younger brother in distaste. This seems to only egg Terzo on. His hand slips into Nadir’s pants, grabbing ahold of them. He freezes at an absolutely feral growl that rips from Nadir's throat. He likes to push buttons, but even he knows not to push when that growl is heard. Even when in heat.

Finally, Nadir speaks in the human language. Ignoring how tense the two Emeritus brother’s have become. “There will be no pleasure for me.” Their words come out in a dangerous purr. A strange accent causing their words to roll. “No fucking, will be happening. I will help you two relieve yourselves, but there will be no disrobing of myself beyond what I allow, yes?”

They feel Secondo shudder against them as another wave of desire travels through his body. Terzo seems to react in return to Secondo’s heat as his whole body shivers. A whimper escapes him at the painful yet pleasurable feeling. He releases his grip on Nadir. Instead, reaching for their face in hopes of bringing them closer. “Please, tesoro. Anything you will give. Fratello and I will accept. Please.”

Terzo kisses under their chin in appeasement. Peppering them with affection. Secondo nuzzles into the back of Nadir’s neck. Giving his own kiss of affection there. “Yesss, caro mio. Anything you will give.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title translation:  
> Birth/Creation of (champion, defender, Protector, enslaver, enthraller, subjugator).

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The opposite of pinnacle, the lowest you can go.  
> 2\. You are beautiful.  
> 3\. Brother, sibling.  
> 4\. My dear (Masculine Form)  
> 5\. Treasure.  
> 6\. Dear (Masculine Form).


End file.
